


Light: Epilogue

by thelastaprilfool



Category: Fire Emblem: Kakusei | Fire Emblem: Awakening
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-19
Updated: 2016-09-19
Packaged: 2018-08-15 22:10:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 565
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8074525
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thelastaprilfool/pseuds/thelastaprilfool
Summary: Brady remembers the past and spends a lovely night with Owain.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Day 7 of Udobure Week 2k16 came up so fast and I'm pretty emotional that it's almost over. Either way, I wanted this fic to be very sweet and I hope y'all think so too! 030

Ophelia’s visit to Ylisse was over. They had her for such a long time and meeting her girlfriend made her Fathers relieved that she would be well in her journeys to come.

Brady daydreamed for a while, sighing and touching his face now and then. They were survivors. They had endured fighting together and apart. Not even distance had stopped them from utterly loving the one another. But what was next? It always seemed that something or another came up. Peace seems kind of weird. Nice but odd.

Brady remembered the time before Owain left for Nohr, right after defeating the Fell Dragon. They celebrated and were together for most of the time. It seemed so much simpler then.

In the blink of an eye, those precious moments vanished. They were replaced by worry over Owain and his friends leaving for dangerous and foreign lands. Then the heartbreaking solitude.

The door suddenly opened, snapping Brady out of his thoughts. Owain had finished up training with his iconic bright smile that lit up the room. In the moment that they locked eyes, Brady’s worries and anxiety became less intense. This was what’s next. This was the answer.

“A hero is never idle! I’ve returned from rigorous training in order to achieve greater heights in power!” Owain proclaimed, holding his hand out to Brady, “if you are so kind, my gracious love, join me to our resting area, where only a single word from you will refresh my spirits.”

“Ya don’t need ta sweet charm me, you big lunk,” Brady responded in a heartbeat.

Brady sat down next to his boyfriend on their outdoor porch relaxed and full of renewal. He heard Owain snoring faintly next to him, prompting Brady to join him.

A cool breeze woke Brady up, he had overslept as the night sky was filled with stars.

“The ritual of awakening is complete,” Owain teased, “the heavenly bodies demand our attention.”

The couple spent quite some time looking at the stars huddled together. Brady whispered softly into Owain’s ear, “I can’t believe I have ya here, next to me. It’s all I want.”

Owain smiled and put his arm around Brady. “An eternity can pass and still I would love you, my beloved. For you I would traverse the plains, sail the seas, and soar the sky!”

Brady’s eyes shined and cried into Owain’s chest. Brady’s head once more was filled with memories of the time he didn’t spend with him. Brady wept harder.“

“Brady,” Owain cooed, “I’ve got the devil’s own luck.” After a small chuckle, Owain continued, “I can’t fathom the divine patience you demonstrated waiting for me. Your kindness rivals those of saints, your music enchants those who hear it, and your beauty shines brighter than the stars above.”

Owain reached into his pocket and revealed a small case. Brady gasped. He knew what was coming.

“My love, upon this heavenly night, I beseech you to join my side for the rest of our days. Brady, would you accept this blessed ring and join me in loving matrimony?” Owain asked the surprised healer.

“Of course I would! Bein’ next to ya is what I want out of life.” Brady took the ring from the case and kissed his husband to be with a passion.

Owain broke the kiss and carried Brady into the house, their entire future laying ahead of them.


End file.
